The Halloween Curse
by Cibbsoldlady
Summary: One-shot taken from my story "The Love curse." Halloween has begun and magic and tradition is afoot, But not all magic is good, and some traditions are best broken. (Not a fuzzy Halloween story. Posted on midnight on Halloween!)


This is a small one-shot taken from the same universe as "The Love Curse." It takes place the first Halloween after the story begins... She-Harry and Sherlock are already bonded, and they are at Hogwarts, but outside of that, NO SPOILERS! I Promise! Now, On to the story! or... One shot!

* * *

><p>Professor Potter-Holmes smiled to herself as she finished grading her last papers. She had been at it almost all night, and she was glad to be done with it. When she had first decided to work at Hogwarts, she didn't think she would be up til... What time was it now anyway? Oh, 12:15. Just writing notes for her students. But she was. The very first few minutes of Halloween, and she was only now just finishing with her mound of papers.<p>

She quickly bottled her red ink and stood up gracefully from her chair, The Ardor in her allowing nothing less. Her slightly bulging belly moving before her. After a long night she was quite glad to be heading home... Or more specifically her Hogwarts apartments with her bonded. To her, 221 baker street was home now... Considering how many years she saw Hogwarts as home, it spoke volumes for how much things had changed.

She exited her classroom, and placing a gentle hand over her belly, locked the door behind her with a quick wave of her wand. Her flowing red robes dancing at her heels as she left. The power of the ardor purring under her skin as she started to return to him.

She had picked a room not far from the Gryfinndor common room, but not close enough that the other houses could stumble upon it. It was just two hallways left and one staircase down. Her Sherlock had approved of the choice of room, and had even burst in dramatically a few times just to visit. Her lips curled to a small smiled as she thought of those moments.

It seemed so long ago since they had met... but even then, it seemed like forces beyond their control where pushing Her and Him together... The Ardor, laws of attraction, The passion between them, magic itself... and Mycroft. She snickered as she realized her Brother-in-law truly did fit among the 'forces beyond their control' club.

And speaking of 'Forces beyond her control'... Slowly, She started to grow wary. A chill ran down her spine as she reminded herself of something she had been better off forgetting. It was_ Halloween..._

Every Halloween since she was 11, Something horrid happened. The Troll, the Chamber, The break in, the goblet of fire picking out her name just to list a few. Without fail, Every year something would happen to her on Halloween...It was like clockwork. Probably dating back to the Halloween her parents were killed.

Professor Potter-Holmes shivered as she pulled the hem of her robes up, and moved quicker toward her rooms. Sherlock would be there, wide awake and more than ready to let her know she was 'being an idiot'. He would tell her that days could not be cursed, and laugh at how superstitious she was getting. And that was what she needed now. Because it was HALLOWEEN, and she couldn't help but feel threatened.

Sherlock would tell her to be logical, and not to worry about such petty things. He was a Holmes, after all, And Holmes didn't hold with such nonsense. And now, She was one too. All of her children would be as well.

Another smile graced her lips, as her other hand joined in cupping her belly where the next Holmes lay in wait. Sleeping softly under her heart, until he or she was ready to be ardor pooled where her hands were, and all but cooed and sang at the unborn babe. She turned slowly and started down the first landing of stairs to where she knew her bonded was waiting for her. She started talking herself down, even if it did nothing outwardly to help. Even though she would be back with his soon.

She wasn't cursed.. It was just another holiday.. Nothing horrid was going to happen, and she didn't have to worry about anything happening at all, or worry about passing said nothing onto her children..

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, She never saw the person stalking her. She didn't hear them as they walked up behind her...

But she did feel the harsh shove of their hands as they pushed her off her feet, and down the second landing of stairs. The Ardor screeched and lashed out, Her magic lashing out with it.

Portraits screamed as a sickening thud echoed down the empty Hogwarts Hall. Two of the paintings ran in panic to get help. A Suit of armor and a house elf rushed to aid a moment later, followed by a wizard and three witches soon after. A ghost floated helplessly nearby, unable to do anything but watch.

The rest of the night became a blur of activity. Screams, Tears, Blaming, flashes of light and searching from the top of the castle to the bottom of its dungeons .

But for Professor Potter-Holmes, The rest of her Halloween would be nothing but blackness.


End file.
